Heero's worst nightmare
by Sanae
Summary: Heero is finally going to kill Relena, or is he?


A/N: It's a bit gross but I cannot be blamed. It's my imagination's fault because it keeps me awake and at this strange time of the night and it produces things like this…

**Heero's worst nightmare**

Relena was in her room in the Sank Kingdom palace. Suddenly the balcony's French windows flew open. She turned around to find herself facing the object of her affection: Heero.

He stood there looking down at the floor. Relena started walking towards him and Heero lifted his eyes to her. She saw them and what she read in them made her stop: he looked bewildered.

Then, without saying anything, Heero went up to her. Grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall while Relena just looked at him unable to understand anything.

His face was very close to hers and for a few moments, she thought he was going to kiss her and, for this reason, she closed her eyes then, and after seeing that nothing was happening, she opened them again.

He then put his hands around her neck and said:

"I'm not going to kiss you: I'm to kill you…"

Then Relena, realising what he had just said, screamed:

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I love you!" the girl replied.

"NO! You don't love me! I cannot be loved nor can I love anyone!" Heero shouted.

"That's not true! I love you. I will always do…" insisted Relena.

"Even if I kill you?" asked Heero.

"Even if you kill me, I will still love you…" replied Relena.

"Well, I don't care! Zero has told me that I have to do this," announced Heero.

He started tightening the grip on her neck until she started suffocating. She wasn't fighting him. She only looked at him with an expression that meant forgiveness. She was forgiving him!

"Stop looking at me like that! Damn it!" shouted Heero.

Then he released her neck, grabbed his gun and pointed it to her heart.

"See…? I…told…you…" said Relena trying to get some air back in her lungs.

"What are you talking about??" asked Heero.

"You…cannot…kill…me…" insisted Relena.

"I can! Just watch me!" screamed Heero.

Then he shot her. Straight at her heart and she didn't even move to try and dodge the bullet.

"See? You were wrong. You've always been wrong, about the world, about total pacifism and especially about me! I can't be loved… no one can…I am not trained to love and to accept love because I am not human…"

She fell immediately on the floor. She put her hands on her heart, then lifted one of them and saw the blood staining it.

She was speaking but no sounds were coming out her throat and, for some reason, he was drawn to kneel next to her so he could try to hear what she was saying.

"I only want to ask you something: promise I will be the last one you kill," he heard her saying with a very feeble voice.

"You know that I can't promise you that," replied Heero.

"Then I have failed my mission. I will die uselessly…Even so, I will still love you. Forever," she replied just before passing away.

Then Heero, looking at her lifeless body, saw her necklace and a locket hanging from it, grabbing it, he pulled it from her neck and, as he opened it, he found a picture of himself inside it.

In the other side of the locket there was an inscription.

"Heero. The love of my life. May he find the happiness he deserves."

He started laughing. Then the laugher became hysterical. Then he found himself sitting on that floor crying. He cried as he realised that all she had ever wanted was for him to be happy. And now he was not happy. He had killed the only woman he would ever love. The only one that loved him. The only one that could get the best of him.

He woke up. Must have fallen sleep. He found himself inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero. He didn't understand: what on earth was he doing there? Where on earth was Relena?

He switched on his Gundam's communications device, tried to dial Relena's number and shockingly enough, she actually replied: soon he could see her beautiful face on the video screen.

"Yes Heero? What's wrong?" he heard her ask with her usual concerned voice.

"Nothing. I think we need to talk…" he said.

The End


End file.
